


Snapped Goggles and Torn Bags.

by MoonSnatcher



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Nightmares, Other, adding stuff, flug blames himself, kinda scary, seriously injured Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSnatcher/pseuds/MoonSnatcher
Summary: Something to really fear





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't uncommon to hear cruel laughter echoing through the halls. Though, as of now, it was a very rare occurrence. It was Flug laughing hysterically. He had seemingly snapped.

For once, Black Hat was afraid. He had never known of what horrors Humans could hide. This was a game of Cat and Mouse. Black Hat was the mouse. Flug was the cat. And the entire building was one big Mouse Trap, and he was caught with no escape.

He had not known of when or how Flug had installed something to nullify his demonic powers. He felt like a Mortal. He was scared. He couldnt hide for long. He had to move.

"Blaaaacckkkk Haaaattt~ Where are yoooou?~ I just wanna kill ya~ stop hiiiidiiing!~" Flug called out in a sing song voice. He was close to him and he knew it.

He needed to find a way to escape, and fast. Before he could move however, the covering to his hiding spot was ripped open. He was greeted by Flug's charred face, a wide and sinister grin on it.

"FOUND YOU!" Flug screamed, laughing hysterically. 

Flug grabbed Black Hat by the neck and pulled him out. He slammed him against the wall. He looked so happy to see fear in Black Hat's eyes.

"Doctor! Flug, you need to stop. This is getting out of hand! Do you realize what you are doing?!" Black Hat exclaimed, terrified.

"Of course I know what I'm doing! IM FINALLY KILLING THE ONE WHO HAS MADE ME SUFFER FOR FUCKING YEARS, YOU BLACK ASSHAT!"

Flug pulled out a knife. He slowly pulled it back. He suddenly rammed it into Black Hat. He screamed.

Everything was dark, yet he could feel something soft. Something was covering him. He then realized he was in his bed. It was all a nightmare. He was okay.

Black Hat began crying hysterically. He had never realized until now that there was something to fear. He feared Flug. That dream could be a very real possibility.

He needed to keep a better eye on him. He should also check every inch of the building for a possible device that could null him.

And most of all, he needed to make personal hiding spaces and escape routes if such a thing was to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasnt going to add anything, but I decided to continue this.

Black Hat began checking the building, weary of anything. He had found nothing of interest until he walked past the stairs to the basement. He shuddered, feeling weak.

He immediately went down the stairs. It was extremely dark, but he had his perks to bring a demon. Not to mention he would wander at night.

There, in the back corner he saw a machine he hadn't seen before. As he got closer, he felt more weak. He could see in bright blue letters 'Null - Low'. He snarled.

He tore the damned machine a part. His rage growing with each part destroyed. Then he hit something and everything around him vanished.

\-------

Dr. Flug was working on some completely absurd creation when he heard an explosion from the basement. He knew it was probably his Prototype of a Null generator.

He had planned on using it to null Black Hat's power whenever he was in a rage. He went down to the basement to see something he really didnt want to see.

The Null Generator had obviously blown up, but Black Hat was on the floor. He wasnt moving at all. Flug ran to Black Hat's side. He rolled him over onto his back.

He almost puked at what he saw. Black Hat's chest was completely ripped open. His ribs were shattered, at least a few were intact.

He was bleeding heavily. Bits of the machine were in him. There was a large scar across his face. Flug wanted to panic, but if he did his Boss could die. 

Flug first called 911. He told them about the situation. Next he texted 5.0.5. A minute later 5.0.5 was by his sidewith medical equipment. 5.0.5 tried his absolute best to help.

Soon enough though, an ambulance came. Black Hat was taken away. He was rushed to the hospital. Demencia was confused and worried.

Flug blamed this on himself. If he hadn't built a faulty prototype, Black Hat wouldn't have to even go to the hospital. He broke down, crying.

It was all his fault for building it. It will be his fault if his boss dies. He was such s horrid person. He couldnt even fucking help him.

5.0.5 went to him. He was worried about Flug. He hugged him, Nuzzling him gently. 5.0.5 took the bag off his head and wiped away his tears.

Flug's face had a single long and nasty scar running down the middle of his face. He had suffered major memory loss. He actually couldnt even remember wherethr scar had came from.

He couldnt remember his family, or where he lived. He couldn't even remember his own age. His name was gone too. He was a blank slate then, until Black Hat came along.

He had a knack for building things. Black Hat was interested. He offered him everything he would need. Food, a home, an age, a name, a few friends, and his very own lab to work in. He took the offer without thinking.

He was given the name Flug. No last name or middle name. It was just Flug. His new age was 21 years old. In a way, Black Hat did adopt him.

Black Hat had done so much for him. And now all he has done is pretty much fail him. He has almost killed him. He felt awful. He was a bad person. He was disgusting, a disgrace.

This was his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

No one in the Hospital had expected to have a villain in one of the emergency rooms, especially not Black Hat. He was in such poor condition. Some of the nurses were beginning to believe he would actually die.

Even though Black Hat was a demon, his innards were almost entirely like a human. Though, his heart was black.

 

The doctors were working quickly. Black Hat might be a villain, but he was still a living being, and this hospital has NOT lost any lives, and will NOT lose any.

Black Hat's organs were a lot softer than a human's though. The Doctors would have to be extremely careful to not puncture any more Organs.

It took hours to fix what they could. His ribs were utterly destroyed, and his hips was fractured. It would be hard to fix his ribs considering that they were horribly destroyed. The slightest touch would make a cracked one shatter.

They had to keep working, trying to fix more. The more they fixed, the more they had to fix. The doctors slowly fixed him. Though they were doubting he was gonna live once the surgery was even done.

After hours upon hours, they had fixed what they could. He was taken to another room. He was left in there to rest. Everyone believed he was going to simply die.

 

\------

It had been a few days since Black Hat was taken to the hospital. Flug was extremely depressed. His phone rang and he answered it.

Black Hat was okay, but still healing. Flug had thanked them after they had explained everything. Flug jumped up and ran out the room.

When he saw Demencia he pounced on her. Demencia was confused. Either Flug had gone crazy, or he was happy.

"DEMENCIA DEMENCIS DEMEEEENNNCCIIIAAAA!" Flug sounded excited and giddy.

"What? Aren't I supposed to be the one screaming your name and pouncing on you?" She giggled.

"BLACK HAT IS OKAY! HE ISNT DEAD!" This had to be the happiest Flug had been since showing up. 

Demencia squealed with excitement. She picked Flug up and jumped around. 5.0.5 was standing in the doorway, confused.

They both ran out the door, 5.0.5 shrugging it off and going back to what he was doing. The two crazy happy coworkers were excited to finally see Black Hat again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I logged on today, to add a new chapter, I started crying when I saw how successful my Story was. It means so much to see you guys enjoying this. I've been having bad things happen, but seeing you guys enjoy this always makes it better.
> 
> Thanks guys.
> 
> It really means everything to me.
> 
> Though, I only plan for this chapter and the next before this story is over. But I do have another story planned.

"I'll race you there!" Flug called to Demencia, laughing. Demencia sped up.

As they ran thtough the streets and to the hospital, civilians jumped out of their way. Flug and Demencia were having fun on their way to the hospital.

Flug got to the Hospital first, then Demencia crashed into him. He pushed her off and ran to the counter, he was panting

"Can we see Black Hat, please?" Flug asked the lady at the counter. She nodded and told them the room.

They ran to Black Hat's room. When they entered, Black Hat was staring at the ceiling. He looked at them, a smile on his face when he saw them.

"For the first time in forever, I am happy to see you guys." Black Hat said.

Flug hugged him, Demencia joining. Black Hat, for once, hugged back. They were all happy to see each other. When the nurse came in, she couldnt believe her eyes.

Black Hat chuckled softly, saying something in a whisper. Flug nodded, pulling out a ray gun. He shot the nurse, who vanished.

Black Hat got out of the bed, snapping his finger and changing his clothes to his normal attire. He laughed loudly.

"We are gonna run home this time, AND break their window!" Black Hat exclaimed, as Demencia jumped through the glass, breaking it. Black Hat followed behind, with Flug being last.

The three of them running home, civilians fleeing when they see Black Hat. They ran home, laughing as everyone ran.

Black Hat kicked open the door, 505 and Cam-Bot looking at them. 505 ran to Black Hat and hugged him. He laughed.

The gang was whole again. Cam-Bot was happy as well, as it ran about them. Soon everyone was back to work with a happy attitude, but Black Hat needed to speak with Flug...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter.
> 
> Ill start the new story tomorrow hopefully, so look forward to that!
> 
> But ill will lose interest, so I want to ask you guys to give me little story ideas so I can keep writing and thinking up new writing quirks.
> 
> Thanks for the support!
> 
> Love you guys so much.

Black Hat was sitting in his office, writing down notes and names for orders. He sighed as he kept thinking about Flug.

He slammed his hand down, getting very annoyed. He began rubbing his forehead, but flinched when he touched the scar on hus face. He pressed the button for the intercom

"Flug, please come to my office... Flug, please come to my office" Black Hat said into the intercom.

Moments later Flug came through the door, looking weary. Black Hat sighed and gestured to the chair. Flug took a seat.

"So, I wish to speak about the incident with the 'Null'" Black Hat said.

"O-oh! Uhm, well-" Flug said before being cut off.

"It was my fault. I had became paranoid" Black Hat said. "I destroyed it, causing it to blow up. Nothing that happened was to your cause." He continued.

"But... why were you paranoid?" Flug asked, slightly concerned.

"I have begun to fear you, somewhat. I believed one day you would snap and kill us all" Black Hat answered.

Flug was surprised when he said that Black Hat feared him. It was also kinda funny, making Flug burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know, its funny that I would fear you." Black Hat said, calmly.

"It really is! You, of all people?! Fear me?!" He kept laughing. Black Hat started laughing too.

It really was funny. But thinking about it, it would boost Flug's confidence a little. Flug was told to go back To work.

Everything was normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short last two chapters.


End file.
